Spectre Book 1: Shadowside
by Spectristic
Summary: Spectre was always a mystery. And no one was able to find out anything about him. Until a girl that resembled him so much starts to solve the mystery, bit by bit... (OC X Spectre)
1. Liquidated

When was the last time he regretted killing? Never, and it will never come to that, his emotions no longer existed. His former self had been terminated. And what was left was a shell. A shell that was much more pleasurable than anything else left in his life. This shell was the wet works assassin, 'Spectre' one of the nine specialists of the Black Ops. An elite CIA group founded mainly to stop the group known as the 'Common Defense Pact', also called as 'CDP'. But what they did were in fact, quite the opposite.

Spectre was awaiting farther instructions on top of the now futuristic Japan. His employer wanted a certain someone dead. To Spectre, it was a way to build a stronger reputation, a way to earn cold hard cash, or credits as they are called.

He didn't care who he killed. He didn't care if they bribed him. He was hired for a simple task of killing. And the blood spilt is just enough of a reward.

A beeping caught the assassin's attention. He took out his tablet and there it was; information about his prey. The precious little details were all he needed. Small details often led to big problems. Spectre took out his VMP, the upgraded weapon looked menacing in the cold night. Attaching a silencer, Spectre jumped off the roof, thrusters activating at the last moment to slow his fall. Activating his Active Camo, the contract killer disappears into the night.

**(Later)**

Spectre could see his prey. A very famous terrorist known mainly for his connection with the CDP, and for his dangerous acts of mass murder.

Spectre followed him, his Active Camo hiding his presence from the man. The man's name was Barren, and he lacked hair on his head. But he made up for that with his bushy mustache and unkempt beard. He wore a green suit and Spectre could see the many scars on his visible skin.

Barren finally stopped inside an alleyway, and took out a gun. It was an MRG, with a silencer attached to it. "I know your following me." He revealed crooked messy teeth as he shot in Spectre's direction. Knowing his cover had been blown, Spectre released fire from his VMP, the bullet shots silenced as it crossed the air towards its target. Barren ducked, taking a grenade from his belt.

"You're going to kill yourself." Spectre's synthesized voice cut through the brittle silence.

"I'd rather die by my own hand than with people like you."

"So be it."

Spectre's Ripper blade activated, and the assassin lunged for his prey, looking all the more like a predator. Barren was too slow to react, as the blue blades of pure energy sliced through his flesh and poked his lungs. Immediately he buckled.

"You've seen my work. It speaks for itself." Spectre stated and turned around. "And...you've...seen mine." Barren's hand went limp as the grenade fell to the ground. A _live_ grenade.

Spectre thrusted out of the way just as it exploded. A column of smoke trailed out of the alleyway. "Target is liquidated." Spectre sent a comm. to his employer. "Well done," the compliment was hollow and lacked any sort of emotion. "A dropship will be there to pick you up."

He put his gun on his back, and deactivated his Ripper.

And just like that, another person's blood tainted his soul.


	2. New arrival

Months later, and news about Barren's death was spreading like wildfire. The police found his home, and discovered stocks of illegal things. But what caught the crowd's attention the most was the fact that Barren had _kidnapped _an orphan and kept her in a rotting room for 5 years of her life. Her name was Alex, age 15; black hair, grey eyes. She was terribly malnourished and seemed to be sick. But she reported that Barren kept her as his personal source of 'pleasure'. The police and media were disgusted by this and currently she the girl is safe at a nearby orphanage.

John Taylor watched this with a blank look. His scarred and bald face suggesting that he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Hendricks asked as he entered the room. Hendricks was a black haired man with the standard Black Ops suit, with a scarred face and stubble. His blue eyes were watching John, taking in every detail.

"That man, Barren, wasn't Spectre hired to kill him?" John asked. "Yeah, so?" Hendricks had no idea what the leader of the Black Ops was suggesting.

"Well take a closer look at that girl." John paused the video, and now the frozen screen showed a close up of Alex.

Hendricks studied her. His eyes searched over her body for anything interesting. "I don't see anything."

"She's a soldier, a highly trained one at that. You can see it in her composure, in the way she looks at you," John Taylor gave a sadistic smile. "She resembles Spectre in a way that its scary." Normally Hendricks would laugh at that. But he knew John was right.

"I bet you she's got a DNI in place already." John stated.

"So?"

John Taylor grinned.

"The Specialists are going to have a new member."

**(Later)**

The blonde haired, bushy bearded Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh was called from his combat training by an announcement sent to his DNI. "All Specialists meet at the Helipad." He immediately stopped his training. He was strictly taught to obey orders, and he wasn't going to let his discipline training go to waste.

Donnie opened the door to exit the Sim Room, his body covered with sweat. He took the elevator to his floor and inputted the code to open his room. Before he entered he heard a noise to his right. Glancing over his shoulder, Ruin spotted his rival Spectre exiting his room, still geared up in his armor and suit. His helmet reflected the harsh light. _That mask never comes off_. "Donnie." Spectre said in his synthesized voice, hands casually fingering his LCAR9.

"Spectre." Ruin said the word with venom. He disliked people liked Spectre. He was more of a frontline fighter himself, and to add to his list of reasons to why he hated Spectre, the assassin almost killed him for the mission. That's all there is to Spectre. Get the job done. No matter the risk.

Ruin was sick of that. But he knew he must not attack. Spectre was just asking for it.

Ignoring the assassin, Ruin went into his room and started getting ready.

**(Later)**

The Specialists gathered at the Helipad, where John, and Hendricks were already present. "I'm glad you all made it here. We are here currently, to welcome a new member to our group."

There was some murmuring amongst them, whilst Spectre remained silent and impassive.

"Ah, there she is now."

Spectre looked up to see a dropship approaching, its sleek black metal practically gliding through the air.

The dropship landed at the helipad, and its doors opened. Spectre stayed devoid of any activity, as the newcomer stepped out of the plane. "Specialists, this is Alex." The girl had black hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans. Her skin was deathly pale, but seemed to be returning to its original color little by little. Her expression was of awe and suspicion as she studied the eleven people before her.

John saw her gaze settle on Spectre. He saw the two study each other intently. He smiled. The two had much more in common than he originally thought.

"Alex, my name is John Taylor," John said as he stepped up to her, outstretching his hand. She shook it warily. "This is Hendricks, Ruin, Prophet, Battery, Outrider, Reaper, Seraph, Firebreak and finally Spectre."

Spectre meanwhile was studying something on his portable tablet. "Spectre, I trust that you can get her a dorm and everything else she needs?" Spectre shook his head. "I have an assignment." He muttered. John sighed. He knew this was going to be the outcome.

"We'll take care of her." Ruin said. He sent a reassuring smile at her. But she stared after the retreating figure of Spectre. Immediately Ruin understood the type of person she was.

_Not another one._

The blonde watched as the other Specialists got to know her. Ruin sent a glance towards Spectre's direction and back at the girl. She was smiling as she got to know her new everyday team. But Ruin could see a dark glint in her eyes. The teen was hiding something. Ruin sighed. "Hey Donnie!" Battery. AKA Erin 'Battery' Baker was practically Ruin's clone. Except it was a she, not a he. "Come meet Alex." The girl in question was staring at him with her grey eyes. Ruin shook her hand.

The new member of the Specialists, Alex, had arrived.


	3. Note

**Hello, long time no see. This note is mostly for my readers that are reading Teen Titans: Demonic Child. I want you all to delete the story from your library, (if its there) because I am about to restart the story. I am sorry but it has to be done. Also I might add another reason for the unexpected request. While I was trying to delete it I accidentally removed the first two chapters and kept the third one. So if you received an update it's just the third chapter. I am sorry again. So if you could just delete the story I would be extremely grateful.****And to those reading my other stories I apologize in the sudden MIA, but I promise I will return. I am currently doing my first semester exams and I am VERY BUSY. But I am working on another story I had already wrote two years ago. Since its mostly completed and I don't need to think I will upload the story soon, as a means of keeping my readers entertained until I get the chance to update my other stories and a way to relax my tired brain cells. The stories I am about to note down are my top priority. (The important ones are at the top)****Converted Human****Teen Titans: Demonic Child****Call Of Duty:Prime****Spectre Book 1: Shadowside****This is Spectristic signing off for now...**


End file.
